


Happy Birthday Napoleon

by jkkitty



Series: Thanksgiving [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Amy invites the gang for a Birthday/Thanksgiving Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Napoleon

 

 Napoleon woke in a quiet room, sun shining in the window of his aunt's guest bedroom. Quickly he looked at the alarm clock, nine o'clock; he hadn't slept this late in months. Smiling he knew it was the comfort and safety of the location that allowed him to let his guard down long enough to enjoy the day.

Placing his hand on the empty place next to him on the bed, he wondered where Jo had disappeared too. When his aunt had suggested they spend the night to be able to view the parade with her, her comment made him grin.

"I have an extra bedroom you and Jo could share, and Illya can have my other one,"

She might be from the older generation, but where her nephew was concerned she knew what made him happy and did everything in her power to see that he was.

The smell of food cooking and laughter of the two women drifted toward his room widening his grin. The women that he loved were in the kitchen getting things ready for the day. His aunt had given her approval of his choice of his soul mate and had fallen in love with Jo immediately treating her as a daughter.

He had never thought about how much her approval meant to him until the day he had told her about his decision to marry Jo once they were out of the field. He remembered the first meeting, both women sizing the other up then hugging. His relief was a surprise to him.

Heading toward the bathroom, he glanced in his partner's room. Finding it empty, he hurried his shower to join the others. Sitting down, plates of food were set in front of him.

"Dnem Rozhdeniya i Dnem Blagodareniya moya lyubovʹ, enjoy your breakfast. " Jo said in Russian kissing his left cheek.

"Joyeux Anniversaire Happy Thanksgiving et moncher. Eat it while it is still hot," Aunt Amy said in French kissing his right one.

Napoleon looked toward his partner.

"If you think I am giving you a kiss Napoleon, think again," Illya said digging back into his large breakfast causing the women to laugh.

"But I also wish you a Happy Birthday and Happy Thanksgiving with many more to come," his partner continued.

His birthday falling on Thanksgiving was the reason for this celebration. The invitation from his aunt was too kind to pass up. The only thing missing was not celebrating with April and Mark as it had become a tradition when the group of them were in the same town on one another's birthday.

…

The parade was moving past Amy's terrace. Although enjoying it, Napoleon spent a considerable deal of his time watching the two Russians. The balloons, bands, and floats were clearly delighting them. It was often difficult to remember their upbringing was so different from his own.

"Are you enjoying the parade, Jo?" he whispered in her ear as he placed kisses down her neck.

"I love it. Who do these balloons represent?" she asked.

"Bullwinkle, Donald Duck, Underdog, Superman, and Snoopy, they are all cartoon characters from TV." Illya told her turning his head for only a moment.

"And how do you know that partner?" Napoleon laughed as he saw Illya holding up a pamphlet on the history of the parade.

"Good try, but I also remember an injured agent lying in medical watching cartoons," Napoleon teased his partner.

"Leave the boy alone Napoleon," his aunt admonished him.

"Hey you're supposed to stick up for me, I'm your nephew."

"And he's my adopted one. Now behave, or I'll give you a time out."

Illya smirked at Napoleon before returning to the parade.

"I saw that, Illya. I can put both of you in a time out if you don't behave," Amy threatened.

"Sorry, Aunt Amy," both men said sheepishly.

"You know Josephina, those characters have a lot in common with all of you. Their missions are to help everyone and make the world a better place to live in."

The four talked, laughed and enjoyed the parade. When the doorbell rang, all three agents pulled their guns.

"Oh for heaven sakes," Amy said hands on her hips. "It's the delivery I was expecting."

With that, she headed toward the door, Napoleon following her, gun behind his back.

Shaking her head once more, she opened the door without checking the peephole.

"Aunt Amy," Napoleon said showing his displeasure that she didn't use safety precautions.

"Don't you Aunt Amy me young man. I knew who it was as I requested this delivery." With that, she took the box from the bellman tipping him handsomely. "Thank you Charles."

Ignoring Napoleon disapproving look, she headed back to the terrace. Once there she opened the box exposing popcorn, cotton candy, peanuts and licorice ropes.

Seeing the questioning look on the agents' faces she explained, "What would be the fun of watching the parade without the junk food?"

The box was emptied as the parade finished.

…

After the parade, the football game began. The men settled to watch it while the women returned to the kitchen closing the doors to the dining room.

"Those two are up to something," Napoleon informed his partner as they listened to the noise coming from the other room.

"Why would you say that? Watch the game and let them work," Illya responded.

""I'm a spy and know when something is going on behind my back."

"You are making a mountain out of a stone." With a snort, the Russian went back to the game.

"That's a mountain out of a molehill, and I think you know what going on, partner!"

Smirking he said, "No matter what, you are letting your imagination get the best of you. Now watch the game."

….

A little later Napoleon headed toward the dining room, but Illya managed to block him before he was able to open the door.

"Hey, I was going in there."

"And your Aunt told you to stay out. Now sit down and enjoy the game before I am forced to sit you down." Illya said arms crossed in front of the door.

"You think you could carry out that threat?" Napoleon challenged.

"Boys, stop that fighting right now!" Amy demanded as she came into the room. "I need the two of you to run to the liquor store and pick up the wine. I've called ahead, and it will be ready for when you get there."

"I feel as if you want to get rid of me," Napoleon pouted.

"Napoleon Solo! Stop pouting and go get my wine. When you return, dinner will be ready."

Grabbing their coats, the two left leaving Jo and Amy alone to finish dinner.

"I do not think I have ever seen Napoleon act like that," Jo confided as they set the table and loaded it with food.

"This is the only place he has ever felt he could be himself, let himself go. The ambassador grandfather always demand gentleman behaviors while the admiral demanded quiet obedience. I always felt he needed to be a child, then his own man."

As they were talking, the bell rang. Hurrying to the door, Amy opened it to let in April, Mark, Jimmy (Jo's partner) and Gloria (Illya's girlfriend.). Presents were place in the back bedroom and excitement was evident,

"Does he know?" April asked. She was always ready for a party.

"He suspected something is up but hasn't figured it out. Illya has been keeping him busy," Jo answered.

The phone interrupted any further conversation announcing that the men were on their way back up.

Quickly moving into the dining room the other guests sat quietly waiting for Napoleon to arrive.

…

"Here is your wine," he said handing it to his aunt. "I thought you had this in your stock."

"Maybe I missed it, coats off gentlemen. Food is served."

Napoleon offered his arms to Amy and Jo as they headed into the dining room. As the door opened, the assembled group yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Napoleon!"

Napoleon was speechless for once when he saw his friends were seated around the table. Although he knew something was up, he never expected this. His aunt always seemed to know what it was he desired then tried her best to give it to him. In his business, friends were rare, and she had managed to gather those who meant the most to him and those he cared for.

…

After the meal, cake, presents, and partying Napoleon couldn't sleep. Jo had already fallen asleep when he left the bed looking for the woman who was a mother to him. He found her sitting in front of the fireplace waiting for him as she did when he was small.

She moved over allowing him to curl up on the couch as he did as a child. "Did you have a nice day, my love?"

"So much, thank you my dear."

"You insist on risking your life for mankind, so this is the least I could do for you."

"You always were there for me. My Aunt Amy, I want to thank you for the care, support and love that you have given me throughout the years, Because of that love, I am who I am."

Amy kissed her nephew on the temple holding him while she could until he slept. Tomorrow he could die for those he protected, but for tonight, she held him tightly sharing her love with him.

"Happy Birthday my love and may you continue to follow your dangerous path with strength, caring and luck. I love you and always will be here for you."

Laying her head on his, she followed him into a restful sleep.

 

 


End file.
